


【爆轰】只要你貌美如花不说话…算了你说吧

by Aka_Yuza



Category: Bktd
Genre: M/M, 兽交
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aka_Yuza/pseuds/Aka_Yuza
Summary: 轰离家出走，狼咔是颜控，因为轰是小美人，所以没有赶走轰。只要轰不说话，他就是咔眼里的小美人一枝花；如果轰开口，风里雨里自生自灭，狼咔没有半点犹豫。后来。真香。





	【爆轰】只要你貌美如花不说话…算了你说吧

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 自己避雷自己避雷自己避雷  
> 狼咔 傻白甜小美人轰  
> 原本是童话向，但是中途突然想兽交，于是画风突变。  
> 有个后续，写完了，但吃醋文太多啦就不放了。

>     轰离家出走的第三个月，也是在爆豪城堡落户的第三个月。轰无数次在生死边缘徘徊，渐渐摸清了这只大型狼的脾气。
> 
>     大型狼爆豪胜己的规则只有两条。
> 
>     只要轰貌美如花不说话，他就是爆豪心里的一枝花；如果轰作死开了口，丢出去风里雨里自生自灭，爆豪不带半点犹豫。
> 
>     只要轰的撸毛技术好，夜黑风高的时候爆豪还是愿意让轰蹭过来取暖的。
> 
>     最开始的时候轰还不懂爆豪的脾气，好几次被爆豪叼在嘴里丢出城堡，不管怎么求对方，那头狼都不会给你开门。要不是碰上那场暴雨，轰被淋得湿哒哒，冻得话都说不出来，轰都不知道原来只要自己闭嘴就可以让爆豪心软。
> 
>     于是轰乖乖地当一个哑巴小美人，每天尽职尽责给狩猎归来的狼顺毛，正坐在对方面前让对方欣赏自己的美貌。对方欣赏够了，轰就能吃到饭。要是轰表现得再好一点，比如说做做小美人该做的动作，像是扯扯发丝这样，爆豪还会做更好吃的饭菜给轰。
> 
>     轰看着大型狼做饭，有一次不小心脱口而出夸赞，结果爆豪二话不说把人叼出去扔了。轰扯着被狼牙刺破的衣服，想了半天，想到村子里那些娇滴滴的小姑娘。于是轰勉勉强强摆出啜泣的样子，两只眼睛湿漉漉地盯着城堡的窗户。
> 
>     大型狼猝不及防，咬牙切齿地开门让小美人一枝花进来吃饭。
> 
>  
> 
>     有一次爆豪回来的时候带了一条小裙子。爆豪丢在一边，趴下来等小美人一枝花过来给自己顺毛。
> 
>     小美人一枝花非常自觉，两只手撸着爆豪光滑漂亮的狼毛。
> 
>     顺着顺着，爆豪发现小美人撸毛的动作不太对劲。聪明如爆豪闭上眼，感受小美人的动作。
> 
>     「你们狼的鼻子是不是特别灵敏？」
> 
>     不得不说，轰写字力道轻，还真像个柔弱的小美人。爆豪哼了哼，漫不经心甩甩尾巴。
> 
>     「我的妈妈不见了，你能帮我找找吗？」
> 
>     爆豪转了个脸，后脑勺对着轰，意思表示非常明显：关老子屁事？！
> 
>     轰吸吸鼻子，学女孩子撒娇，推推大型狼的身体，脸靠在上面。
> 
>     「求你啦。」
> 
>     爆豪还是不乐意。
> 
>     找到妈妈，小美人不就跑了吗？小美人要是跑了，自己上哪儿去找这么好看的脸？
> 
>  
> 
>     轰的妈妈不见很久了，没有一点线索。轰自己都快相信父亲的鬼话，觉得妈妈已经去世了。但是前不久轰在爆豪城堡的图书馆里看到一本书，书上说这个森林其实分了很多个平行空间，不同空间的人即使相遇也不会发现对方。如果想找到另一个空间的入口，你需要一只嗅觉非常灵敏的野兽。因为空间之门的入口种了一株带有特殊微香的小玫瑰。
> 
>     自打轰确信爆豪的鼻子灵敏，轰便接二连三试图说服爆豪。可是爆豪根本不理睬轰，甚至在轰有张嘴趋势的时候把人丢了出去。
> 
>     轰愤懑地瞪着窗户，嘟着嘴把自己丢人的姿势调整成美人模样，乖乖地坐在原地等着看脸的大型狼把自己捡回去。
> 
>     如今已是深冬，地上还有积雪。轰冻得瑟瑟发抖，抬头发现天上飘着雨加雪。轰不禁想到最近洗的衣服都没有晒干，身上已经是最后一套了。
> 
>     大型狼什么时候把自己领进去啊，今晚还得靠它取暖。狼的体温至少有四十度，毛软软的特别舒服。
> 
>     轰搓了搓自己的手臂，开始思考自己还见过村子里女孩子们的哪些撒娇手段。
> 
>     今天的大型狼脾气不太好，竟然到现在都没看窗户外的自己一眼。轰越来越觉得冷，想到自己的母亲，想到自己的父亲，还想到这三个月来自己受过的委屈。轰越想越难过，咬着嘴唇不说话，眼睛盯着地面，眼眶里好像积了泪水。
> 
>     城堡的大门发出闷声，轰抬头用漂亮的异色瞳孔瞪着对方。可惜眸子里是水光和委屈，一点威慑力也没有，好像在抱怨爆豪狠心。
> 
>     大型狼被小美人一枝花迷得不要不要，张嘴把人小心地咬进城堡。
> 
>     轰冻得发抖，但又不敢说话，只能指了指楼上的浴室。
> 
>     大型狼点点头。
> 
>     现在的小美人太好看，做什么都行。
> 
>     轰又想起自己没有换洗的衣物，也没有柔软的大毛巾可以裹住全身。轰不敢开口问爆豪要，只能刨出前几天看见的小裙子，咬咬牙走进浴室。
> 
>  
> 
>     大型狼就看见自己的小美人一枝花浑身泛着水汽，头发湿漉漉的，脸颊因为热水泛红。身上有些地方没有擦干，小裙子贴着腰，布料还被水浸湿了一块。
> 
>     轰赤着脚，因为地板冰凉，轰踮着脚尖快速下楼，在爆豪身边安心坐下，抱过对方的大尾巴取暖。
> 
>     轰的本心是个男孩子，急了的时候会忘记自己的美人身份。轰曲起膝盖，把大型狼的尾巴夹在腿间。两条腿的内侧不断摩擦尾巴，试图更快取暖。小裙子被堆在腰间，露出赤裸的下半身。尾巴被摩擦得失去顺滑，扫在轰的下体和腿根上，时不时还把几根毛刺在轰的后穴上。
> 
>     轰的两条手臂白皙，抱住淡金色的狼尾，脸还蹭在尾巴上，整个人陷在狼的身上。
> 
>     尾巴可以算是狼除了耳朵以外最敏感的地方。这会儿爆豪能感觉到小美人抱着自己的尾巴在做什么，尤其是自己尾巴哪一处的哪几根狼毛碰到了什么地方。
> 
>     大型狼受到了巨大的刺激。
> 
>  
> 
>     小美人一枝花在性骚扰自己！小美人一枝花用自己的尾巴自慰！
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪低低地吼出一声，强硬地把尾巴抽出来以后将小美人压在身下。
> 
>     地上冰凉，轰想都没想就将双手双腿缠上大型狼的身体。赤裸的下身直接贴上狼最脆弱的腹部，爆豪立刻拿爪子把轰撩在地上，伸出舌头舔了一把小美人的脸。
> 
>     “唔、”轰被粗糙的舌苔扫了脸，忍不住哼出声。但是轰立刻反应过来捂住嘴，害怕地看向大型狼。
> 
>     不过大型狼好像没听到。轰松了口气，不用担心大型狼把自己丢出去了。
> 
>     而且狼的舌头温度也高，除了唾液有点黏，轰还是觉得挺温暖的。
> 
>     反正大型狼喜欢自己的脸，不会咬下来的。
> 
>     于是轰放任大型狼在自己身上舔来舔去。直到自己的乳头不知不觉被舔得挺立起来，轰才觉得胸口有点疼。
> 
>     轰抿抿唇，伸出手轻轻推了几下狼脑袋。狼抬头以后轰又指了指自己被衣服黏住的乳头摇摇头，表示自己疼，别舔了。
> 
>     但是狼好像误会了，爪子一勾就把那层衣服勾破，露出两颗挺立的乳头和周围一小圈白色的肌肤。
> 
>     狼爪子尖锐，勾到乳头的时候刺疼，轰轻呼了一声，立刻把手缩回来咬住。
> 
>     轰发誓这一次大型狼一定听到了。因为大型狼眼睛通红，似乎在忍耐。
> 
>     轰一点也不想大晚上出去挨冻，这会儿特别怂，挺着胸靠近大型狼。
> 
>     你舔吧，别把我丢出去就行。
> 
>  
> 
>     狼的眼睛更红了，轰颤颤巍巍地捂住嘴，连带两颗乳头都在发抖。
> 
>     爆豪低下头，尖锐的牙齿叼着轰小小的乳头拉扯嘶磨。轰怕极了，害怕狼一不开心就会咬掉自己的乳头。于是轰把嘴巴捂得更加严实，牢牢记住自己哑巴小美人的设定。
> 
>  
> 
>     牙齿拉扯轰乳头的同时粗糙的大舌头还用舌尖抵着乳头上的小孔按压。狼爪子也不安分地去搔刮另一边的乳头。会做饭会洗碗的灵活爪子把另一侧头的乳头磨出几个小印子。温热的掌心按压在轰的腹部、腰侧，最后把堆在腰间的裙子推到肚脐上方。
> 
>     轰忽然感到不安，他觉得自己要被爆豪吃掉了。
> 
>     轰曲起膝盖轻轻抵了一下爆豪的腹部，迫使对方抬头看一下自己貌美如花的脸。轰的眼睛湿漉漉的，把手拿下来露出咬着嘴唇的表情。
> 
>     轰还伸手撸了两下狼头顶的毛，企图让对方回忆起自己撸毛的手段多高超。
> 
>     轰试图提醒大型狼，自己是一个貌美如花、还会撸毛的哑巴小美人。要是把自己吃了，那多可惜。
> 
>     但轰一点也没想到自己的动作有多招惹看脸的大型狼，只知道自己求生欲望非常强烈。
> 
>     爆豪又吼了一声，往后退了点。
> 
>     轰松了一口气，双腿也放松，从狼的身侧垂下来，往两边张开。
> 
>     爆豪就看着自己的小美人一枝花对着自己张开两条白花花的腿，露出小小的下体和粉色的后穴。
> 
>     会阴还有几滴水，顺着会阴落到后穴上。后穴被刺激，快速闭合一下又张开。
> 
>     小美人的后穴粉嫩，漂亮得跟朵花儿似的。这会儿花滴着水，对着爆豪绽开，仿佛在等爆豪采撷。
> 
>     果然，小美人不愧是自己的小美人。不仅长得像朵花，就连下面也长着一朵花。
> 
>     爆豪饥渴地舔了舔嘴，眼睛盯着那朵花看了好一会儿。
> 
>     轰后知后觉红了脸，拉过裙摆挡住下体，忍不住瞪了一眼大型狼。
> 
>     这地方是可以随便看的吗？
> 
>     没礼貌！
> 
>  
> 
>     可这眼神落在爆豪眼里，仿佛自己的小美人在怪罪自己动作慢。
> 
>     爆豪用爪子支开对方的手，只是对方不松开裙子，爆豪便没耐心地连带裙子也撕去一部分。
> 
>     舌头大范围地从后穴扫到轰的阴茎和阴毛，来来回回，时快时慢，把轰的下体舔出一片水色。
> 
>     轰这下真的慌了。
> 
>     他觉得自己刚才那个瞪对方的眼神把对方惹毛了。
> 
>     大型狼好像不喜欢哑巴小美人了，它要把自己吃掉了。
> 
>     轰伸出手抓住对方的爪子，犹豫再三，还是露出自己不擅长的撒娇模样，拽着对方的爪子晃了晃。
> 
>     大型狼决定对小美人一枝花再温柔一点。
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪用掌心把小美人的阴茎揉了揉，舌头小心卷住那根小东西，牙齿轻轻嘶磨阴茎下的两颗囊袋。
> 
>     轰觉得自己可能真的要变成小美人了。
> 
>     然后爆豪的爪子沿着轰稚嫩的腿根摩擦，把腿根蹭得发红。
> 
>     也许是大型狼的口技太好，轰渐渐觉得要真是变成小美人也挺舒服。精神一放松，喉咙里难免溢出一两个音。
> 
>     轰的求生欲立刻回归，捂住嘴巴，扭动腰身试图反抗。
> 
>     大型狼特别霸道，一只爪子按住轰的胸口，把硬挺的乳头按在掌心磨蹭。
> 
>     轰反抗不了，只能任由奇异的感觉从下半身传上来，然后叫出声。
> 
>     射精的快感让轰暂时忘了自己发出声音的事，也让轰忘了爆豪会听见的事。轰捂着嘴小口小口喘气，感觉到大型狼已经把兴趣移到自己的屁股那儿。
> 
>     轰忍着被舔后穴的羞耻感，脚掌蹭了蹭大型狼的后腿。
> 
>     大型狼完全误解小美人的意思，只觉得自己受到了鼓舞。于是大型狼把舌尖抵进小美人的花蕊里，牙齿抵着轰肉实紧致的屁股蛋。
> 
>     轰完全相信自己只要放下腰就会被对方的牙齿刺穿。
> 
>     但是对方又用前腿支撑住轰的身体防止对方下坠。
> 
>     轰有点弄不明白到底大型狼要不要吃自己。轰想不明白，干脆也不反抗了。左右轰把自己洗干净了，大型狼只要不觉得那里脏，自己也别太计较。而且大型狼舔得自己挺舒服，它看上去也舔得很开心。
> 
>  
> 
>     大型狼不想用爪子伤害小美人身下那朵花，只能耐着性子慢慢用舌头扩张花茎。
> 
>     “唔——”
> 
>     轰突然一震，双腿缠上狼的脖颈摩擦，手不自觉去推对方。
> 
>     大型狼根本不受干扰。小美人的花茎把自己的舌头夹得很紧，软肉吸在舌苔上，跟舌苔上密集细小的颗粒相互吸引。
> 
>     狼敏感的舌头带动全身，爽得尾巴摇来摇去。爆豪舔得更加卖力，发出「吸溜吸溜」的声音。
> 
>     轰被舔得发颤，阴茎瑟瑟发抖挺立起来。轰从手掌侧面咬到虎口，手够不到大型狼的头部，只能用在对方看来小巧的脚掌在对方的身上比划。
> 
>     「你到底是不是要吃我？」
> 
>     与其被大型狼这么吊着，还不如给个痛快。
> 
>     轰自暴自弃地想着，用浑圆的脚趾继续划。
> 
>     「你还是吃了我吧。」
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪在内心骂了一句。
> 
>     原来不止自己忍得痛苦，身下的小美人也等不及了。
> 
>     竟然让小美人空等着……爆豪觉得狼心有愧。
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪用舌头来来回回戳刺，最后拔出舌头，凑上去挪开轰嘴里的手，亲了亲对方的嘴。
> 
>     爪子拉过轰的手，往下摸到自己的性器上。
> 
>     手下的东西又大又热，一只手根本握不住。轰知道自己摸的是什么，顿时撒开手。
> 
>     爆豪没有生气，舌头舔湿轰的手掌，再度引着对方摸上自己挺立的器官。
> 
>     轰的掌心沾满黏糊的狼唾液，上下来来回回被动地摸着。大型狼的喉咙发出一阵阵低低的呜咽，扬起下巴后又低下头用舌头去卷轰那根小舌头。
> 
>     狼的大舌头塞满轰的嘴巴，肆意搅动以后还探进轰的喉咙。轰没辙，干呕后舌头又被勾出口腔。
> 
>     手下的东西越来越大，大型狼张嘴浅浅咬住轰的肩膀，射了出来。
> 
>     精液大股大股洒在轰的身上，乳头上挂着精液，就像小美人的乳头自己冒出奶水一样。脸上也溅到不少，轰发着懵，愣愣地舔了舔嘴角的精液。
> 
>     狼很快再次勃起，趁着性器还没涨到特别大，狼快速又精准地把性器插进小美人的花蕊里，埋入温暖的花茎中。
> 
>     “啊——”轰感觉自己的肚子被塞得满满的，下半身好像被撕裂了一般：“疼、疼！”
> 
>     爆豪也被夹得生疼，但他更不忍心小美人疼。爆豪低头去舔轰的脸，来来回回安慰自己的小美人。
> 
>     轰这会儿宁愿自己被丢出去挨冻，嘴巴也不捂着了，两条腿去踹对方：“你出去、太大了…疼……”
> 
>     结果爆豪不仅没和往常一样用嘴把自己叼出去，反而低头在自己的肩颈上蹭了蹭。
> 
>     爆豪撑起身体，轰的大腿被迫张开：“啊、”
> 
>     狼的耳朵抖了抖，压低身体开始抽动自己的性器。
> 
>     “别、你别…嗯、嗯啊…”轰伸手抓着狼身上的毛，摸来摸去摸上狼的耳朵：“轻点……疼……”
> 
>     狼最敏感的耳朵被轰拿捏在手里揉，爆豪更加兴奋，在小美人的花茎里拼命动作。
> 
>     “混蛋…疼、啊啊…疼的……”轰低低地哭着，感觉肚子被一下一下用力顶穿：“你出去……”
> 
>     爆豪用轰的锁骨磨牙，漂亮的肩窝留下狼的牙印。狼的身体弓成漂亮的弧度，像跳舞的绅士。但是狼的下半身却是个十足的禽兽，把小美人下面那朵花的花瓣艹到里面后又带着软肉一起扯出来。
> 
>     “啊啊——”
> 
>     肚子里被灌满了东西，大型狼的那个东西突然涨大，把肠子堵住。轰也不知道自己的阴茎射了什么东西，好像途中还射了不止一次。
> 
>     等到爆豪退出去，那朵可怜兮兮的粉嫩小花已经被爆豪狰狞的凶器摧残得通红。花蕊被艹开，露出里面深粉的花茎，似乎能看到最里面的花心。
> 
>     但很快，里面涌出一波白色的精液，源源不断从花茎里流出来积到地上。
> 
>     轰痉挛着，腿根发颤。好不容易缓过来，两只手无力地打在大型狼的脑袋上：“混蛋……你那里这么大，还有钩子，划在里面很疼……你顶到我肚子了……你为什么要进来，你混蛋，你还不如把我丢出去……”
> 
>     下半身像是失禁，轰都不敢去确认自己到底是不是失禁。轰说完，颤抖着支起身体：“不用你咬，我自己走出去。”
> 
>     轰根本没力气，手臂刚支到地面就失力，整个人摔在地上。轰想着反正自己要被赶出去，还不如一次性骂个够：“你混蛋、总是欺负人……我长了嘴巴，你不让我说话……下雨天把我丢出去，下雪也把我丢出去，晚上把我丢出去，我说梦话你也把我丢出去……你就是个混蛋！”
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪忽然觉得小美人说话声音也没那么难听。
> 
>     看小美人这哭泣的样子，哑了嗓子还带着情欲过后的魅惑。刚才一声声低喘呻吟都像唱歌似的好听，嘴巴骂人也好听。
> 
>     这会儿大型狼觉得自己的小美人一枝花哪儿都好。连打自己的那两个小拳头都软绵绵得像没有骨头似的。
> 
>     真可爱。
> 
>     爆豪仰天叫了一声，张嘴把愤愤埋怨的小美人咬回来，舌头把裙子堆到腰上。小美人的上半身被压在地上，屁股高高撅起，股间的精液流不完似的往下落。
> 
>     狼的精液就像牛奶一样白，还浓稠。大波大波精液从会阴和腿根往下流，还有直接坠在地上的，顺着肚子流到乳头那儿的，就好像奶水流了一地。
> 
>     爆豪在小美人精致的屁股上咬了好几口，猛地把带着倒钩的性器再度埋进小美人的花茎，直捣最深处的花心。
> 
>     “啊——”
> 
>     第二次没有第一次那样疼，可是后入式让狼粗长的性器进入得更深。
> 
>     狼的性器压平了小美人又窄又紧的花茎褶皱，每一次都用力蹭过轰最敏感的地方。
> 
>     轰整个人都伏在大型狼的下方，就好像兽与兽之间交配似的。
> 
>     轰以前见过狗狗在路边交配，觉得自己现在和那只母狗没有区别。
> 
>     不对，区别还是有的。
> 
>     那只母狗都不叫唤。而自己，又哭又叫，比母狗还丢人。
> 
>  
> 
>     “啊～嗯啊、”轰拼命想往前逃，可是在狼的欺压下，轰根本动都动不了。轰哭得久了，终于明白自己逃不掉。于是轰只能哑着嗓子求饶：“你轻点…”
> 
>     轰被压迫着，连脑袋也动不了。他可以感觉到爆豪的唇舌一直在摩擦自己的脖颈，好像下一秒就要咬断自己的脖子。
> 
>     生死垂危，下半身却被狼压着操干交配。轰撅着屁股，被迫感受倒钩一下一下划着内壁，刺痛、发痒、爽利、舒服……
> 
>     轰被爆豪不知疲倦地操干，胸口挺硬的乳头被按在地上摩擦挤压，碰到精液的时候乳头还会打滑。膝盖跪得发麻，轰感觉到平日里自己最爱的大尾巴从下方摩擦自己的阴茎。
> 
>     “不要……我不要射……”轰把手伸下去拂开那条尾巴：“别碰它嗯额、我射不出……”
> 
>     可是大型狼根本听不进去。这只大型狼只想着让小美人更舒服，根本不管小美人要不要舒服。
> 
>     直到嗅觉良好的鼻子闻见淡淡的尿骚味，大型狼才回过点理智。
> 
>     小美人此刻呆愣地盯着远处，脸上都是泪。
> 
>     大型狼不仅没有感受到小美人的羞耻和绝望，反倒觉得自己真棒。
> 
>     他把小美人艹失禁了。
> 
>  
> 
>     大型狼动得越来越狠，轰觉得自己的里面要摩擦出火花了：“烫、嗯啊～啊～”
> 
>     小美人干性高潮了好几次，还被大型狼搞到雌性高潮。轰那张沾满精液的脸变得满是情欲，性感得要命。
> 
>     爆豪射出第三次，满足地将成结的性器堵在花茎深处。
> 
>  
> 
>     保持着交合的姿势，爆豪翻过他的小美人，看见小美人雌性高潮后失去意识。于是爆豪慢慢等，等小美人睁开眼。
> 
>     轰的嗓子哑得说不出话，睁眼就看见巨大的狼脑袋。轰没力气骂对方，别开脸，视线向下看见自己鼓起的肚子。
> 
>     就好像怀孕一样。
> 
>     轰立刻红了脸。轰没有力气挣扎，后穴一缩，感受到对方还精神的性器，轰想哭都没有眼泪：“不要了……”
> 
>     爆豪也不是真的精虫上脑，他还是很心疼身下哭得稀里哗啦的小美人的。
> 
>     大型狼伸出舌头舔舔对方的脸，舌头上咸咸的，但是爆豪觉得小美人眼泪其实是甜的。
> 
>     爆豪不忍心小美人一枝花的第一次这么折腾，于是爆豪忍着再度升起的欲望，从小美人的花茎里退出来。
> 
>  
> 
>     如果之前是花骨朵，那现在小美人身下那朵花已经完完全全被艹开了。花蕊开合，在吞食过狼巨大狰狞的性器以后根本合不上。
> 
>     爆豪扶起小美人站着，狼掌勾过小美人的手，轻轻按在对方鼓起的肚子上。
> 
>     肚子慢慢瘪下去，身下却控制不住地流出汩汩精液。
> 
>     从肚子深处开始失禁，轰有意忍住都没办法收缩被艹开的后穴。轰蜷缩着脚趾，闭着眼睛颤抖：“别看……”
> 
>     精液流完的时候，轰忽然痉挛起来，腰往上挺起，整个人绷紧十几秒以后昏了过去。
> 
>     爆豪看着小美人又一次干性高潮，想了想，放弃用嘴叼着小美人去浴室的想法。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>     轰醒过来的时候躺在床上。除了第一天来城堡的时候不知天高地厚睡过一次以外，轰再也没睡过这张柔软的床。
> 
>     “醒了？”陌生却好听的声音从旁边传来：“要不要喝水？”
> 
>     轰条件反射坐起来，忍住身体的不适：“你是谁？”
> 
>     嗓子彻底哑了，说话都疼。
> 
>     眼前的人皱了眉，给轰递过一杯热水。
> 
>     轰没接：“你快离开…混…狼很快就会回来了。”
> 
>     轰想了想，补了一句：“它很凶的。”
> 
>     眼前的人失笑，干脆坐在床上：“这里是老子的城堡，你让老子上哪儿去？”
> 
>     轰愣了愣。
> 
>     “还觉得老子凶？你自己突然出现在老子的床上，三言两语打发老子，老子能让你住下来已经很好了。”陌生人把水杯口对着轰的嘴，动作温柔：“行了，赶紧喝。”
> 
>     轰乖乖地喝了几口。温热的水流过干燥的喉咙，特别舒服。
> 
>     有了一点精神，轰打量眼前的陌生人。
> 
>     淡金色的有些刺的头发，猩红的眼睛，嘴巴里有四颗牙齿特别尖锐。而且这个人还有一根轰特别熟悉的大尾巴。
> 
>     轰试探性摸了摸尾巴，还是熟悉的温度，熟悉的手感。轰又摸了摸对方的头发，看着刺手，但实际上也是软的。
> 
>     “你是那个混…那只狼？”
> 
>     “小美人说话怎么这样？一口一个「混蛋」……老子叫爆豪胜己，记住了没？”爆豪想了想，好像昨天自己对小美人真的挺过分。于是爆豪没纠结称呼：“对，老子就是狼。”
> 
>     “你可以变成人？”
> 
>     “是。”
> 
>     “那你之前为什么不变成人？”
> 
>     “老子之前为什么要变成人给你看？”
> 
>     轰被哽住，端着水杯道：“那你现在变成人做什么？”
> 
>     “老子想变成人就变成人。”
> 
>  
> 
>     轰低头沉默了好一会儿，闷闷开口：“我说话了，你今天不赶我出去吗？”
> 
>     想起昨天丢人的自己，轰现在不想见到这个混蛋。他宁愿出去冻着也不想和混蛋待在一起。但是轰没力气，要出去也只能是对方叼着自己出去。
> 
>     “老子觉得你说话也挺好听的。”爆豪想着昨天的画面，喉结上下滑动：“哭唧唧的，嗓子都叫哑了。说句话、喊个字都跟催情一样。”
> 
>     “我没有！”轰反驳道：“是你混蛋！”
> 
>     “是是是，老子混蛋。”爆豪难得没有生气，接过轰喝完的水杯，作势撩被子。
> 
>     “你又要干什么？！”
> 
>     “给老子看看，现在还疼不疼？”
> 
>     “不、不疼……”轰昧着良心忍痛：“你别撩被子，你要看什么？”
> 
>     “乖，小美人别闹，张开腿让老子看看，那里还肿不肿。”
> 
>     轰立刻红了脸，死死压住被子。
> 
>     爆豪本来还没耐心，一看小美人羞成这副模样，爆豪那点不满立刻烟消云散：“听话，我不弄你了，我就看看那里好点了没有，要不要再给你上点药。”
> 
>     说实话，甬道好像被爆豪的倒钩给勾破了。又好像是被摩擦破皮……总之里面火辣辣的，又痒又刺疼。
> 
>     但轰要脸，他不想让爆豪看。
> 
>     爆豪心知小美人害羞，只能好脾气哄：“老子、我昨天都看过了，里里外外都看过，你别害羞了。”
> 
>     轰反手丢了枕头过去。只不过丢的力气不大，被爆豪轻易接住。
> 
>     爆豪拿开枕头，重新垫到轰的腰下：“小美人你别气了，我今天不弄你。”
> 
>     轰瞪着爆豪，捂着被子不说话。
> 
>     “我帮你找妈妈，这样行不行？”
> 
>     轰咬着嘴唇，半晌才开口：“你不骗我？”
> 
>     “老子从不骗人。”
> 
>  
> 
>     轰的嘴唇被咬得发白，最终松开被子，主动张开发颤的腿给爆豪看。
> 
>     那朵花已经变得肿胀嫣红，腿根破皮发颤。
> 
>     爆豪的瞳色变得深沉，轰看对方盯着那儿盯了好久，忍不住催促：“你看好了没？”
> 
>     爆豪深吸了一口气，拿过软膏：“乖，把腿再张开一点，我给你涂药。”
> 
>     “我自己来。”
> 
>     爆豪不听，挤了药膏在手上：“听话。”
> 
>     这个人的声音低沉好听，这会儿听上去带着无形的压力。轰不敢反抗，红着脸把腿再打开一点：“你说好的，不弄我。”
> 
>     “嗯，不弄。”
> 
>  
> 
>     手指沾了清凉的绿色膏药，爆豪慢慢抹开在穴口，然后把手指伸进去。
> 
>     嫣红肿胀的小嘴贪婪地吸吮爆豪的指关节，花茎还是被捅开的模样，方便爆豪把药涂上去。
> 
>     轰低低地喘着，脚掌无力地推搡：“你说好的……”
> 
>     “我不弄你，只给你涂药。”
> 
>  
> 
>     爆豪也不好受。
> 
>     自打昨天发现小美人的声音也好听以后，爆豪根本抗拒不了小美人说话。小美人这会儿意识清醒，哼哼唧唧的，简直在要爆豪的命。
> 
>     人形态的爆豪的手指长度根本比不过狼形态的性器，药膏只能抹在浅浅的甬道口。
> 
>     “里面很疼吗？”
> 
>     轰想要合拢腿，但爆豪只许自己把腿张开：“疼……我都说了，你那里有钩子，划得我很疼。”
> 
>     话匣子一打开，轰就忍不住控诉：“我要你轻一点，你不听…还越来越用力……我都求你了，你不听……”
> 
>     轰的腿根颤得厉害，两只手撑在身后，跨间是爆豪的脑袋和手：“你弄疼我了…混蛋，你要道歉。”
> 
>     轰不知道自己哪来的胆子要凶巴巴脾气差的狼道歉。但明明是狼做错了：“我不是雌性…你、你怎么可以这样？”
> 
>     小美人哭哑的嗓子，故作勇敢坚强的姿态，诚实发颤的腿根，贪婪吸吮手指的小嘴……加上那张爆豪非常喜欢的脸，一切的一切都让爆豪欲罢不能。
> 
>     “好，我的错，我不该那么粗暴。”
> 
>     轰难以置信，不敢相信对方居然道歉了。
> 
>     爆豪压上来亲了亲小美人脸上那张嘴：“今后我会对你温柔的。”
> 
>     小美人不敢相信幸福来得这么快，愣了愣，点点头。转而小美人又觉得不对：“你的意思是你以后还要弄我？”
> 
>     “我保证，下一次会更温柔。”
> 
>     “可我不是雌性，我……”
> 
>     爆豪又亲了亲小美人：“我不管你的性别，你就是我的小美人。”
> 
>     “我不是狼……”
> 
>     “没关系。”
> 
>     “我不会给你生小狼崽的……”
> 
>     “我就要我的小美人……”爆豪把小美人压在床上，给了小美人一个缠绵的深吻：“我会好好对你的。”
> 
>     “你骗人……等我嗓子好了，你又要把我丢出去。”
> 
>     “不丢。”嗓子好了，就是时候再来一次了。
> 
>     “你那里有钩子，肯定又要划开来……”
> 
>     “我用人形态也行，人形态没有倒钩，”爆豪拉过轰的手放在跨间：“要摸摸吗？”
> 
>     轰抽开手：“你说了不弄我的，骗子…”
> 
>     “好好好，不弄你，没弄你。”
> 
>     爆豪又亲了小美人好一会儿，把小美人的呻吟全部吞进嘴里。抽出被含得水润的手指，任由那个小嘴砸吧砸吧流口水。
> 
>     敏感点被爆豪摸得发硬发麻，昨天就摩擦得破皮，这会儿被摸得痉挛。但是轰的阴茎根本射不出东西，再快乐也只能软软耷拉在腿间。
> 
>     轰又体会了一次骇人的高潮，眼角发红：“你就是骗子。”
> 
>     爆豪非常无辜：“我只是给你涂药。你看，它硬成这样都没对你干什么。”
> 
>     爆豪作势拉下拉链，被轰拉回去：“我不看。”
> 
>     爆豪也不坚持，再度亲了亲自己的小美人：“你是我的人了，今后都只能是我的人。”
> 
>     “我什么时候是你的人了？”
> 
>     “昨天。”
> 
>     “是你欺负人！”
> 
>     “对，我「欺负」你了。”爆豪知道自己的小美人脸皮薄，就不说是小美人自己主动勾引了。
> 
>     爆豪不知道那是个误会，轰也不知道。两个人争了一会儿，轰也不知道是怎么争到爆豪怀里的。
> 
>     大尾巴被轰抱着把玩，轰赌气地撸了好几下对方的尾巴毛，把毛折腾得乱糟糟。
> 
>     但是今天爆豪脾气特别好，不仅没有生气，还吻了吻轰的发旋。
> 
>     爆豪慢慢揉开轰膝盖上的淤青，心想下次少用后入式，或者买张柔软的地毯，再或者到床上做。
> 
>  
> 
>     “……你答应帮我找妈妈了？”
> 
>     “嗯。”
> 
>     “你不是不同意吗？”
> 
>     “之前觉得不关老子的事，现在不一样了。”
> 
>     “什么不一样了？”
> 
>     “你都是老子的人了，你妈妈当然关我的事了。”而且小美人已经吃到了，就算小美人找到妈妈也不会跑了。
> 
>     轰不再反驳自己不是爆豪的人，乖乖地把乱七八糟的毛顺回去：“你坐远点……我屁股疼。”
> 
>     “那我给你揉？”爆豪根本不经过对方同意，摸上小美人的小屁股揉来揉去。
> 
>     轰叫了一声，侧坐在爆豪怀里发抖：“你别揉、别揉……”
> 
>     “你说，这么小的屁股，到底是怎么吃进老子的东西的？”人形态的爆豪都能用手掌抓住对方的屁股，狼形态的性器可是爆豪用狼爪才能圈住的大小：“啧啧，小美人的屁股不愧是小美人的。”
> 
>     轰愤恨地掐了一把爆豪的尾巴，自己的屁股也挨了教训。
> 
>     爆豪使坏，轰讨不到好处：“你说了不弄我的……”
> 
>     爆豪咂了一声嘴：“行行行。”
> 
>     轰不敢挑战狼的耐心：“我饿了。”
> 
>     像是怕狼觉得自己事儿多，轰加上一句：“昨天你一回来就丢我出去，我洗完澡你就弄我……我没吃过饭。”
> 
>     爆豪亲了亲小美人的嘴：“怪我，喂饱了你下面的嘴，没喂饱你上面的嘴。”
> 
>     轰立刻红了脸，愤恨地掐对方的尾巴：“我下面没要你喂！”
> 
>     爆豪这次没有使坏，只是低低地笑。笑够了就把轰抱下去吃饭。
> 
>     不得不说狼的厨艺特别好，做的饭特别好吃。吃人嘴短，轰慢慢吃，也不去反抗对方时不时就凑过来的接吻。
> 
>  
> 
>     “你什么时候帮我找妈妈？”
> 
>     “你睡觉，老子出去给你找。”
> 
>     “你不知道我妈妈长什么样子。”
> 
>     “小美人的妈妈，总归是长得好看的。”
> 
>     轰点点头：“找不到妈妈，找到花也行，我跟你说过的。”
> 
>     “知道了。”
> 
>     “爆豪。”
> 
>     狼的耳朵动了动。
> 
>     小美人想着妈妈，抿抿唇：“你过来一下。”
> 
>     爆豪鬼使神差地折返到床边。
> 
>     小美人快速靠过来亲了一下爆豪：“你…你快点去。”
> 
>     想了想觉得自己这样没什么良心，于是轰又亲了一下：“也、也快点回来。”
> 
>     爆豪愣在床边，轰开始犯难。
> 
>     难道狼不喜欢自己亲他？
> 
>     可是狼刚才亲了自己那么多次，好像很喜欢亲自己……
> 
>     小美人怕狼不开心了就不帮自己找妈妈了：“我不亲你了……你别不开心。”
> 
>     然后小美人就被爆豪压在床上亲了个够：“乖，再叫我一次。”
> 
>     上面的嘴也被亲肿了，小美人眼角湿润：“爆豪。”
> 
>     “再叫一次。”
> 
>     “爆豪……”
> 
>     爆豪低头又给了一个深喉之吻，压抑住情欲：“今天不弄你，你好好休息，我早点回来。”
> 
>     小美人不敢再提找妈妈，只能点点头：“我等你回来。”
> 
>     爆豪似乎还想再亲一次，但到底忍住了，三步并作两步快速出门。
> 
>  
> 
>     轰被亲得晕晕乎乎，有点怕刚才爆豪猩红色的眼神。
> 
>     好像要把自己吞了。
> 
>     就跟昨天一样。
> 
>     但今天的狼脾气特别好，不仅不对自己生气，还答应帮自己找妈妈。
> 
>     轰很容易就把以前爆豪对自己的不好一笔勾销，入睡前还想着等爆豪回来就再亲亲他。毕竟下雪天还出门帮自己找妈妈，爆豪肯定也很累。
> 
>  
> 
>     事实上爆豪虽然在帮轰找妈妈，但爆豪一点也不觉得累，甚至还能立刻回来压着小美人干一晚上。
> 
>     爆豪盯着自己数年前就找到的那朵小花，怎么看都觉得还是自己床上的小美人漂亮。
> 
>     不仅那张脸貌美如花，下面那朵花也娇滴滴的，特别漂亮。
> 
>     而且小美人被操干的时候哭唧唧叫床的声音特别好听，下面的小嘴吸吮自己东西的声音也很诱人。
> 
>     爆豪撑着下巴，对着空间之花发呆。
> 
>     自己是该装作没找到、再吊着小美人几天好呢，还是立刻回去邀功，得到小美人崇拜的眼神好呢？
> 
>     可是自己答应了小美人今天不弄他，回去也没奖励。
> 
>     ……算了。
> 
>     爆豪不忍心小美人失望，也想表现出自己厉害的样子。
> 
>     不管用哪个貌美如花的模样、也不管是用哪张声音好听的小嘴夸自己，爆豪想想都要勃起了。
> 
>  
> 
>     自己到底是哪里没想通，竟然让小美人几个月不说话。
> 
>     爆豪唾弃之前的自己，拍拍肩上的雪，打道回府。
> 
>     他的小美人比花还漂亮，自己干嘛要对着一朵小花考虑乱七八糟的事？
> 
>     他想立刻见到小美人漂亮的脸，亲亲小美人说话好听的嘴。
> 
>  
> 
>     今天凶巴巴脾气差的大型狼又败在貌美如花、声音好听的小美人身上。
> 
>     颜控不可取。
> 
>     声控不可取。
> 
>     但是爆豪是一只成熟的狼了，他一个字都听不进去。
> 
>     真香。


End file.
